


he was a boy, and he was a boy, and it was a maneating alien, can I make it any more obvious?

by Ashling



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Slash, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat, horrifically irrelevant Avril Lavigne songs DO make for good titles ACTUALLY, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Wade gets it.





	he was a boy, and he was a boy, and it was a maneating alien, can I make it any more obvious?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayguntomyhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayguntomyhead/gifts).



“So it gets turned on by chocolate? That’s fucking spectacular.” Wade lifts his hand. “Bartender! A hot chocolate for my friend here. ‘Tis the season.”

Eddie gapes.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you think we were making friends? No, no. I already have a super-group. This is clearly one of those crossovers that only exists so that two—or three—of the horniest characters just get to bang it out. Special collector’s edition.”

“...Venom?” says Eddie, because Venom likes to take the wheel in dangerous or sexual situations, and this, clearly, is both.

The hot chocolate arrives. Venom chugs it all.


End file.
